


Forbidden love

by DavidKing



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidKing/pseuds/DavidKing
Summary: Nye is a hunter in a new world, he is trained to kill mythical creatures. He was sent to kill a werewolf who happens to be David King, but he learns something about the creatures, they have hopes and dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

The year was 3045 sadly the world went back to the medieval times, an explosion had hit the world in 2018 and made half the population into mythical creatures. Werewolves, vampires, pixies, you name it there was definitely a person turned into it. Most people weren’t pleased with the transformations and sharing everything with these creatures so they made hunters, these people are trained in the ways of killing these creatures but this just started a war between the races. Nye walked through the forest with a gun loaded with silver bullets, he was hunting a werewolf that had been tormenting the forest, he climbed over a log and looked around “I know you’re here mutt where are you?” He looked at a bush as it rustled he slowly walked over and moved the bushes his eyes met with piercing blue ones and a gravelly growl followed close behind. Nye yelped as he was tackled to the ground his gun was knocked away the wolf growled and snapped at his neck Nye held his muzzle trying to keep him away from his neck, gaining some more courage Nye punched the wolf in the face making it role away from him Nye looked at his hand forgetting about his ring it must have had silver in it he quickly got to his feet and he grabbed his gun pointing it at the wolf but it was gone. He looked around keeping a strong grip on his gun, he ran through the forest trying to find him he stopped running when he saw a cabin with its door wide open he slowly walked towards it and looked around stepping inside he stopped walking when the floor creaked under him. He took a deep breath and walked farther into the room he looked at a man as he patched up his face “fuckin silver hurts like a bitch” he put gauze over the wound closing the first aid kit.

Nye looked at him, this couldn’t be the wolf, it was a normal man and he didn’t look dangerous. The man looked at him and growled “ya came back to finish me off well ya aren’t go ta get that” he knocked the chair over and growled Nye backed up “wait you are the wolf I was told that werewolves don’t have a different form they’re just man eating wolves” he scuffed “hell no I’m human and wolf and I don’t eat people I hunt for my own food I eat deer meat mostly and berries” Nye looked down processing everything he put the gun down “I’m not going to kill you” he nods looking at the gun he looked at him and noticed he was shirt less he blushed slightly and looked away “so why does that town want you dead?” He sighed “because they’re scared of me, well the wolf me. They don’t know I go to their town to buy things.” Nye nods “so what’s your name?” He looks at him “I’m David King” Nye nods “I’m Nye Karlsson” David looked at him “so you hungry?” Nye held his stomach as it growled “yes I haven’t eaten all day” he smiles walking to the kitchen “guess I’ll cut this portion in half” Nye followed him “you don’t have to it’s” he stopped talking when he saw the portion “that’s not a portion that’s a whole fucking deer” David laughed “of course it is I’m still part wolf I have a big appetite” Nye nods watching him cook the meet standing on his tip toes to see over his shoulder “you’re a good cook” David sighed “I would have loved to own my own restaurant.” Nye looks at him “then why don’t you” he sighs “this world won’t let a werewolf own a restaurant they see me as a killer” he looked back at the pan “but I guess it’s alright this has been around before I was born, before my parents were born” he gripped the counter tight “these humans are killing us” he yelled digging his nails into counter, Nye rubbed his arm causing his to snap back to reality. He sighed “I’m sorry lad” he went back to cooking. 

Nye smiled eating the cooked meat and roasted berries “damn this is so good” David smiled “I’m glad ya like it” he looks at David as he ate, he was just admiring his features. He was rather handsome. Nye shook his head and went back to eating, now it was David’s turn to admire him he was cute a lot cuter than the omegas in his pack, he took a deep breath and took in Nye’s scent then it hit him, he had to have him as his alpha leader.


	2. Town trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Nye go to the town, David doesn't like it but he gets over it and some other things happen as well.

Nye had been living with David for 3 weeks now and things couldn’t be more awkward. Not because Nye is a monster hunter and David is a werewolf it was because they both liked each other and they didn’t know how to show it. Nye sat on David’s back as he did push-ups Nye found himself rubbing David’s back, any contact he could get with David he’d take. David wasn’t complaining when Nye touched him he liked it a lot he had found himself scooting closer to him just to stay close to him. David groaned “ok Nye get off me” Nye stood up and David sat up “how many was that?” Nye smiles “65” he nods “I can usually do more” he smiles “well you did have extra weight” he nods rubbing his shoulder standing up Nye rocked on his heels thinking “want to go into town we can get some stuff for a nice dinner” David rubbed his neck “you think that’s a good idea” he smiles “just don’t transform and they won’t know you are a werewolf” he sighs “alright Nye we’ll go to the town” he grabbed his shirt and put it back on Nye smiles.

Nye walked next to David he was itching to hold his hand but he couldn’t bring himself to grab it, David could smell everyone’s scent some monsters’ scents but mostly humans but Nye’s scent stuck out the most. There was one that was a close second, it was an omega wolf hiding in the crowd. Nye noticed David started to act different he moved in front of him “David come on let’s go get some stuff” David looked at him nodding Nye grabbed his sleeve and dragged him through the crowd of people. David’s mind soon went back to enjoying Nye, David laughed watching Nye joke around Nye smiled hitting his shoulder “you said you’d do it with me” David stuck his tongue out “I never said I’d do it with ya I said I’d think about it” Nye smiled “I’ll be back I have to go to the bathroom” David nodded watching Nye disappear into the crowd and he soon found himself picking up the other wolf’s scent again. He followed it to an ally a younger man walked over and grabbed David’s shirt “I knew I smelled an alpha here who knew that he would be so handsome.” 

David looked down at him he didn’t want to hurt the pup’s feelings so he made up an excuse he grabbed his arms pulling them away “I already have a mate” he pouts “I don’t smell them on you” he looked around the ally “well I haven’t marked him yet” he smirked moving closer “so you’re on the market still” David backed up “no I’m not.” “David” Nye looked at him standing in the ally David looked at him “babe you found me” he walked over and put his arm around his shoulder Nye looked at him confused until his eyes landed on the other male he grabbed David’s shirt and smiled “I always find you” David looked at the other guy and he wasn’t buying this David leaned down and kissed Nye he blushed and kissed back putting his arms around his neck David slowly pulled away and looked at him “I’m not acting anymore” he whispered loud enough for Nye to hear he blushed laying his head on his shoulder David looked at the omega “now leave” he glares he growled “you’re ruining your pack by not choosing a wolf” he ran away leaving David and Nye there. 

David smiled cooking dinner Nye wrapped his arms around him smiling “that was nice” he hummed laying his head in his shoulder, pretty much as soon as they walked inside things got heated between them they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Now David’s in shorts and Nye is wearing David’s shirt. David kissed his head “let’s eat” Nye nodded taking his plate and sat at the table David sat next to him and started to eat “Kitten” Nye looked at him “what?” He smiled “I’m going to call you Kitten because you started to purr” Nye blushed hiding his face in David’s shirt “I got it” David smiled kissing his temple going back to eating. In a short few hours David and Nye got together and David had marked him mating wise not partner wise, that was a different progress that they would have to go through.


	3. The pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David brings Nye to meet his pack. Nye meets two people important to David, will he pass their tests and will he be able to be a part of this pack?

David paced around the living room biting his nail, he wanted to claim Nye as his own but he didn’t want to hurt him and he knew his fangs going into Nye’s neck would hurt him. He sighed and sat down leaning back Nye left their room and looked at him “morning David” he sat next to him and kissed his cheek David smiled holding him close “morning Kitten” he looks at him “David you have a pack correct” he nods “I do have one” he nods “are you an alpha?” David looks at him “what’s with the sudden questions?” Nye smiles “I want to meet them” David tensed up slightly “you want to meet them” he looked at him, there was no way David could make him act and look like a wolf in such a short amount of time. So, he’d have to protect him if they tried to attack him. He stood up “put on one of your shirts and we’ll go” Nye smiled and ran to their room to get dressed. David sighed rubbing his face, how would they act knowing their leader chose a human to make his mate forever instead of an omega wolf.

Nye smiled and walked through the forest holding David’s hand “think they’ll like me?” He looked up at him David looked at him and smiled “yea they will” he smiled back and looked forward David bit his tongue, he knew his pack wasn’t going to be fond of Nye but he didn’t care. What he did care about was them trying to hurt Nye since he was a monster hunter. David stopped walking “well here we are” Nye looked at a camp site, there were men, women, kids, and babies all in the small area. A kid ran over “Mr. King” he hugged his leg David picked him up “hey pup” he smiles jumping down “let’s play” he transforms and wags his tail David smiles “later pup I have to talk to the elder” he nods running away Nye watches him “who’s that?” David sighs “an orphan cub I play with him and get him food” he looked down at him “are you ready?” Nye tilts his head “ready for what?” David smiles “to meet the elder and see if you can live here” Nye nods holding his hand following him to a tent in the center of the area.

David opened the flap “elder” an older man looks at him “ah Mr. King welcome home” he smiles “thank you” he slowly stood up and looked at Nye “you brought a human into our home” he nods putting his arm around his shoulders “I did” he nods “I understand you wish for him to live with us” he nods “I do” he walks over and looks in Nye’s eyes Nye tensed up slightly and looked down at him, this man was shorter than him which was weird to him. He nods “if this is what you wish you are the alpha you have the choice to bring him here” he nods “I know but if you know he’s harmless than the others won’t worry” he walked back to his bed, which was leaves, grass and hay, he looked at David “I will say he’s harmless but if he hurts anyone consider yourself out of the pack” David bows leaving Nye bowed quickly before following him David looked at him “now it’s time to tell the others” he cupped his mouth “shut up” he yelled causing everyone to be quiet and look at him he crossed his arms looking at them.

“This is Nye he will be living with us so I demand respect for him” he took a deep breath “there’s one more thing Nye is human” this caused a small uproar in the crowd he raised his hand making them go quiet “if you have a problem with him go talk to the elder he already looked him over and said he’s harmless and if he does hurt anyone I must leave the pack and step down as an alpha” he looked at everyone. The cub ran over and looked at Nye “are you going to live here?” Nye knelt down and smiled “yea I am” he smiles hugging him before running away David put his arm around his waist and led him to a bigger tent “this is our home” he nods looking at it walking inside. Later that night when they were asleep a storm rolled in causing thunder and lightning Nye opened one of his eyes as he felt something get in the bed he looked at the cub as he yelped and covered his head Nye smiled and rubbed his head “it’s alright you’re safe” he whimpered and clung to Nye trying to drown out the noise. Nye held him close and started to fall asleep, he felt like he was a parent to this cub, he was a cute kid but he was also a werewolf so he didn’t know how to raise him. He’d have to ask David tomorrow.


	4. Adopting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nye and David adopt the pup and Nye learns what marking is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for a bit I have to turn in my school laptop and I have no other way to write these stories. I'll be back in a few months.

Nye yawned rolling on his back waking up he looked around looking for the kid when realized he wasn’t in the bed he bolted up “little man” he looked over realizing David wasn’t in the bed either he hoped the pup had followed him out of the tent. He left the tent and squinted as the sun shined in his eyes, he blinked adjusting his eyes before looking around seeing everyone already up and doing things. He looks around seeing David and the kid eating he smiles walking sitting down David smiles “morning Kitten” he smiles “morning David” he looks at the food taking some eating it “David I was thinking we could adopt the pup” David looks at him chewing “if ya want we can have the cub” he smiles looking at him “what do you think?” He smiles hugging Nye “I have parents” David laughed “what should we name him?” Nye looks at him “Sam” he smiles “I like it” Same looks at them smiling. They went back to eating Sam sat in David’s lap smiling using one hand to eat and the other hand to hold onto Nye’s sleeve. Nye smiled rubbing his head David smiles laughing. 

Nye followed Sam to a family, David had gone with other males on a hunting trip and Nye was left alone with Sam. Nye sat with the mother and watched the kids play the mother bounced a baby “you must be Nye our alpha picked you” he rubs his neck “yea I’m Nye” she smiles “it’s nice to meet you” he smiles “same to you” he watches Sam she looks at him “he’s going to want to wrestle a lot” he nods “David can do that” she looks at him “David will teach him a lot but you will teach him to be kind, no offense to David but you seem nicer than him” Nye rubs his neck “I can be but we’re both pretty nice” she nods laying the baby down “I’m sure you two will be good parents” he smiles “you think” she nods smiling “just keep Sam on the right path” he smiles “we will, we’ll make sure he doesn’t become bad” she nods “if he’s raised right he might become our next alpha” he nods watching him play with a little girl she looks at Nye “David hasn’t marked you yet?” He tilts his head confused.

She touches his neck “he hasn’t bitten you yet so he hasn’t marked you” she titles her head to the side showing fang marks, he looks at them before touching his neck “I’ll have to talk to him about it” she nods standing up “they will be back soon why don’t we meet them” Nye nods standing up “Sam let’s go meet your dad” Sam smiles running over holding a flower. He looks at it smiling “where’d you get that?” He smiles pointing at the girl he was playing with “Mary gave it to me” he smiles nodding kneeling down taking the flower putting it in his hair “there we go now it should be safe” he smiles nodding holding his hand following him to David. He smiles “hey David” he smiles picking Sam up “hello” he messes with his hands “why haven’t you marked me yet?” David looks at him “Nye we will talk about this in the tent” he walked to it Nye sighs following him David puts Sam down “go play with the other kids” Sam nods running away David walks inside the tent Nye follows him David sits down crossing his legs looking at him sighing. 

David looks at him “I haven’t marked you because I’m scared you’ll get scared of me” Nye holds his hand “David I won’t get scared of you” he looks at him sighing “come here Kitten” Nye moves closer looking at him David pulls him into his lap and tilts his head to the side “try not to scream” Nye nods bracing himself David leaned closer before biting his neck Nye groaned clinging to David’s shirt he pulls away licking his neck clean “there you go you belong to me forever” Nye touches his neck “I’m yours” David grabs his face kissing him Nye kissed back holding his face he could taste some of his blood on David’s lips. He slowly pulls away looking at him smiling Same walked in the tent “dad mom I’m hungry” David laughs “alright let’s eat.” After they eat Nye and David got Sam ready for bed, Nye watched wolf David wrestle with Sam getting rid of some of his energy. Sam yawned curling up laying his head on his paws, he hadn’t transformed back he was too tired to transform back. Nye laid down petting him David put his arm over him Nye smiles looking at him “I love you David” he smiles “I love ya too Kitten” Nye moves closer to him falling asleep David fell asleep holding him.


End file.
